


Within the Flap of an Owl Wing

by SonnenFlower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Morning After, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower
Summary: Imagine a morning after with the person you love, who probably loves you back. Everything would be perfect, if you wouldn't be waiting for a very special owl.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Within the Flap of an Owl Wing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the amazing KoraKunkle who sadly had to wait for this, becourse I coulden't seem to finish the other birthday fic for the same day. Mea culpa and I hope you can forgive me, after you read it! 
> 
> As usuall a special thank you to all the amazing people over at Hermione's Nook over on fb (honestly go check them out) and a speciall thank you to TheUltimateUndesirable for betaing this!
> 
> Also a hughe thank you to noxsoulmate for this amzing piece of art.
> 
> Happy late Birthday sunshine!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186947346@N07/50038638897/in/dateposted-public/)

Today was  _ the  _ day. All of wizarding Britain had gathered with their families, somet of their friends, aso mostly their loved ones. Last night had seen an amount of parties even post-war Britain had never seen before. It was feeling like it would be the last time for most of them, because today the owls would come. . Today would be the start of something, but few dared to hope that it would be something good.

The fast track wedding offices made the money of a lifetime in those past few hours. A lot of the unwed feared the inevitable and somehow the prospect of ruining ones life on their own account was more appealing than the prospect of being doomed to a loveless marriage by the bureaucratic executors of a heartless law. But the deadline had gone by at midnight. Unnoticed through the pleasant fog of alcohol the inebriates wouldn't regret until sunrise. When the reality would hit them, that the world had somehow not stopped turning and all their attempts to pause life for just another day were fruitless and shattered in the light of a new day. The owls would come.

Some tried to regain the pleasant state of the night before by choosing firewhisky with their tea instead of milk. However the light of the new day wouldn't let anyone forget, so it was a fruitless endeavor. Against all odds the mood in a windswept home in Ottery St. Catchpole was very different to the one in most other wizarding homes in Britain. While the family living there slowly started to get up two people had already made their way into the kitchen. Heavy topics could be discussed much easier over a cup of tea, even though most people would feel like they were not talking about heavy topics. For most this would probably count as flirty banter between two doe eyed lovebirds, but people who knew them would know better.

“Do you recon, that someone noticed me not sleeping in my bed?” 

The question of the bushy haired woman, was the first words she had spoken, after she and the redhead, making tea at that moment, had woken up in the same bed with the first rays of sunshine. They had been far too occupied the night before to remember closing the curtains.

“Well I’d guess that Ginny might have noticed that you didn’t slept in her room. Going by chance here, but I think that she would have used it so Harry probably slept in her room. Since George definitely didn’t sleep in our room, and is not laying on the couch, I’d guess he slept in Ron's room, since he knows what we did with Charlie's room - just in case on of your young love bird would have the idea to use it for unholy activities - Bill cursed his door and Percy slept here last night. That would mean George, Ginny, Harry and in association probably Ron would know. Why are you already ashamed of me? I’m truly heartbroken now. Lucky for you, you’ll only have to stay with me till the next owl arrives love.”

The monologue was underlined by a grab to the heart and the redhead sinking to his knees mimicking a dying man.

“Oh Ron knows. After the whole Victor/Lavender drama we decided to tell each other about our love interests. Much easier that way than trusting the grapevines. You know, with us having two spoons and half a cup of emotional range between the two of us.”

“Oh Hermione, don’t put your lumos into a hippogryphs arse. We both know you have an emotional range bigger than half a cup plus half a teaspoon! It’s at least half a cup and a soup spoon oh girlfriend for 8 hours of mine!”

“Please Fred, don’t flatter my poor heart. It’s doomed to break the minute the owl arrives, if the government is tearing us apart. Don’t tempt me with such sweet words that would make my doom oh so much worse. A girl like me can only take so much and how could I stand against the claws of the law, when the government itself has thrown it upon us? So my dear Fred please spare me the temptation of your flattery that would only shred my heart in more pieces then it will already become. I wouldn't know how to piece them back together without your helping hand.”

Halfway through her speech Hermione started a huge war with herself that she unpreventable lost at the end of her speech, when she dissolved into a fit of laughter that had her shaking so hard she spilled most of the tea Fred had just given her.

“You know you are good at doing nearly anything darling, but mimicking the damsel in distress must be one of those few infirmities you have to let us mortals know that you are only human yourself. It really doesn't suit you, you know. And I can tell you that means something as all and nothing I have seen on you so far suited you.”

At the word ‘nothing’ Freds eyebrows did some kind of suggestive dance that should have been impossible to look at, but still resulted in Hermione feeling hot all over regardless of her bare feet on the stone floor.

“You do know that this will get so exhausting, if your name is not by some form of miracle written in my letter, don’t you? I can’t believe it took us till last night to finally get our shit together. I wish we would have done this way earlier.”

Her eyes fixated on her cup of tea and for a moment she looked like the broken 20 year old that had fought a war and was carrying the weight of the world she might even be sometimes. But that moment passed in the flap of an owl wing and back was the warrioress that would fight through hell for her loved once and foremost win that fight.

“Do you recone the others will come down here to receive the owls?”

“No love, I recone they will want to see for themselves how hard our next fight is going to be.”

“You are probably right.”

And while he was surrounded by the warm embrace of her steady rock her eyes wandered to the window where a flock of owls appeared at the horizon. Coming closer by the second, to bring them their supposed faith, written on a simple sheet of parchment sealed with some unsuspecting wax. It would only be another fight that awaited them.


End file.
